From document EP 0 410 349 B1 a transport carriage for operating table platforms is known wherein at least two transport rollers of the transport carriage are supported on their axes for slidable movement in the axial direction in order to allow for simple positioning of the transport carriage about an operating table column.
From document DE 41 40 885 C1 a transport carriage for operating table platforms is known having a tilting device and a hydraulic catch mechanism which is mechanically controlled.
From document DE 43 09 663 C1 a transport carriage for operating table platforms is known having four steering rollers and two guide rollers.
From document DE 88 15 279 U1 a device for transporting operating tables is known wherein at least one of the steering rollers is drivable by means of a drive.
From document DE 11 58 663 A1 a transport carriage for an operating table is known wherein the resting surface can be transferred from the transport carriage onto the operating table in an easy manner.
From document EP 0 457 247 B1 a transport carriage for transport of an operating table is known wherein a platform of the operating table or a support column whose length is adjustable by means of a lifting apparatus are selectively transportable together with the platform.
From document DE 10 2007 043 431 A1 a transport carriage for the patient support of an operating table is known comprising an integrated lifting apparatus for altering the height of a patient support coupled with the transport carriage wherein the orientation of the patient support remains unchanged during height adjustment.